


Дикие лебеди

by Madra_Rua



Series: Хартхайм [1]
Category: ouat, Сказки ратьев Гримм
Genre: F/M, Gen, АУ и хэдканон, Ковен Ведьм, Сказки, Хартхайм, упыри
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madra_Rua/pseuds/Madra_Rua
Summary: Королева Гелитии умерла, оставив своему возлюбленному королю 11 сыновей и дочь Эльзу. Король не находил себе места от горя, пока не встретил на одном балу прекрасную Мирабель. Окрыленный любовью, он привез новую короелву в замок, в надежде, что та стнет доброй мачехой его детям. Но, как известно, мачехи редко бывают добрыми





	1. Новая королева

**Author's Note:**

> По авторскому хэдканону, Румпельштильцхен имеет магический навар со всех сказочных сюжетов, в которых становится причиной какого-либо активного действия, вне зависимости от того, какой стороне он помогает.  
> Замок Хартхайм действительно существует.

Тонкая, как нежнейший шелк, паутина на окнах парадного холла поднялась и опала, разом осыпалась пыль с карнизов и реек и звякнули разболтанные шпингалеты от удара тяжелых парадных дверей. Затем в тишине, поднимаясь гулко до самых стрельчатых сводов, раздались звуки медленных уверенных шагов, но никто по-прежнему не вышел навстречу гостю. Вошедший выждал время, положенное приличием, прочистил горло – все так же громко – и позвал:  
\- Выходи, чудовище! – добавив тише на тон, - на сметный бой, там, например.  
\- Я был немного занят, Мирра, дочь Захарии, сына Ицхака, - чудовище появилось из полумрака верхней галереи, облокотилось о перила. – Ты могла бы прислать голубя, чтобы предупредить о своем приезде. Тем более, что вызван он едва ли личными мотивами.  
\- И тебе привет, Румпельштильцхен, - отозвалась ведьма. – Спустишься? Я три дня в седле, таких упражнений моя шея не вынесет.  
\- Охотно. Если ты поклянешься от имени Ковена, что моя голова тебя не интересует на этот раз.   
\- Интересует. Но в другом качестве. Спускайся, я пришла за помощью, - и продолжила бормотать, впрочем, достаточно отчетливо, пока он, не слишком торопясь, считал ступени скрытой винтовой лестницы: Да и когда бы это Ковен мог даже подумать о том, чтобы дерзнуть выступить против тебя, Колдун? Всей нашей мощи не хватит, чтобы вызвать у тебя хоть зубную боль.  
\- Ковен растет и развивается, мне едва ли известна _вся_ ваша мощь, - отозвался из-за перегородки тонкий, как битое стекло, голос. - Каббалисты хитры и тайные знания их, соединенные с ведьминскими чарами, могут даровать небывалые силы. Кроме того, нельзя недооценивать коварство женщин. Никогда. Доброго дня, Мирра, дочь Захария, и добро пожаловать в мой замок, - чудовище сделало приглашающий жест.  
\- Доброго дня, Румпельштильцхен, и благодарю тебя.  
От взмаха руки колдуна заструились едва заметные нити, мгновенно растворившиеся в воздухе широкими полосами чуть блестящей пыльцы, и от их прикосновения холл преображался:  
Он стал меньше размером, светлее, чище, каменный узор по карнизам обернулся живым плющом, толстый слой пыли на плитах пола – темно-синим ковром, а главное – за спиной колдуна проступила дверь. Мирра кивнула.   
Ей впервые довелось приехать в Хартхайм, однако накопленный опыт заставил тщательно изучить все доступные сведения о замке и хозяине. Войти в дом колдуна без его разрешения, пусть даже и по его приглашению, почти невозможно, но с Румпельштильцхеном можно было договориться.  
Насколько ей было известно, колдун действительно на тот момент был занят, что играло ведьме на руку: меньше загадок загадает, требуя платы.  
\- Как поживает твой драгоценный батюшка ребе Захария? – светски осведомился колдун, ведя свою гостью по галерее, которая чуть заметно поднималась вверх и, кажется, немного заворачивала вправо.  
\- Вы были с ним знакомы? Неужели?  
\- Я знаком с его работами. Удивительной ясности ума алхимик и каббалист.  
\- Это верно, - вежливо улыбнулась Мирра.- Но ни мой отец, при всем его уме, ни другие колдуны Долины не могут разрешить просьбу, с которой я пришла к тебе.   
\- В самом деле _такой_ сложной помощи ты просишь? – бесцветно отозвалось чудовище. – А есть ли тебе чем заплатить?  
И, не дав ей ответить, он толкнул перед ведьмой дверь в кабинет. Когда Мирра устроилась в предложенном ей жестком кресле с высокой спинкой, расправила складки платья и сплела пальцы в замок на колене, колдун сел напротив через стол от нее и сказал:  
\- Излагай.  
\- Мне нужно зелье на крови дракона.  
Румпель попытался прочитать остальное, скрытое, в ее острых черных глазах, но не удовлетворился результатом.  
\- Раствор? Суспензия? Настойка? Сколько процентов? Какой выдержки? Какого дракона? Венозная или артериальная, наконец?  
Сдержанной улыбкой ведьма дала понять, что осознала свой промах.  
\- Зелье на старой крови, сковывающее зверя  
\- Зверя? Мирра, мне известно, что боевые ведьмы, при необходимости, могут охотиться хоть на оборотня, хоть на волколака, но дикие времена давно прошли? Может быть, серебряные стрелы в колчане хорошо обученного охотника тебе больше подойдут?  
\- Этого зверя непросто убить мечом или стрелой. А вот зельем – в самый раз.  
\- Кто же ... он?  
\- Они. Вряд ли это должно тебя интересовать.   
\- Сколько?  
\- Четыре-пять бутылок, на тринадцать голов.  
\- ...крупная.... партия.  
\- ..могу просить скидку?  
\- Мне нужны имена, Мирра, дочь Захарии, сына Ицхака. Может сложиться так, что ко мне придут за противоядием – ты же не хочешь, чтобы я оказался на другой стороне в этой партии?  
Ведьма задумалась. Кодекс Ковена запрещал разглашать детали задания, но колдун фактически предложил ей лояльность, а это стоило очень многого.  
\- Король Гелитии – болотный оборотень. Он высасывает силу из земли, которой владеет. Его одиннадцать сыновей – упыри, а дочь – ведьма.  
\- И не пожелала вступить в Ковен?  
\- Тебе известна строгость наших правил, - отрезала Мирра, но без металла: Румпель не издевался над ней, он что-то обдумывал. – По официальной версии, королева-мать умерла последними родами, но в Ковене считают, что они же ее и выпили. Сейчас они еще крохи и вреда от них не так много – очевидного, видимого всем вреда. Но совсем скоро дети вырастут. Мы не можем позволить всему течь своим чередом.  
\- Как ты собираешься усмирить их? Проберешься ночью в покои и каждому закапаешь яд в уши?  
\- Короля нельзя просто убить, он участвует в международной политике, его признали, с ним считаются. Если объявить его монстром, это вызовет скандал, и Ковен может серьезно пострадать. Мы по-прежнему не демонстрируем открытой заинтересованности в политике, однако совсем в стороне остаться невозможно.  
\- Все так...  
\- Поэтому Ковен... уполномочил меня стать королевой Гелитии.  
\- Королевой? Злой мачехой?  
\- Если хочешь.  
\- То есть, они даже знать не будут, что ты связана с Ковеном? Ведьма-самоучка, с сердцем черным и черными мыслями, вроде Регины? Пожалуй, может и получиться.  
\- Ты сомневаешься во мне?  
\- В тебе? Даме ордена Йеннифер второй степени? Но зелье на крови дракона, которое ты хочешь, приготовить не так-то просто. Пожалуй, я дам тебе рецепт, компоненты и четыре бутыли из янтарного стекла с золотыми пробками, но варить... варить его придется тебе самой.  
\- Тем лучше. Какова твоя цена?  
Колдун полностью погрузился в свою мысль, сияние его золотых глаз стало матовым. Мирра не мешала ему.  
\- Мммне видится, что, после того, как ты устранишь короля и всех его наследников, Гелитии потребуется новый правитель, и Ковен захочет поучаствовать в его выборе. Мне нужен луг у мельницы Цвартшайге, с ручьем, протекающим через него. В ленное владение.  
\- Вряд ли Ковен полномочен....  
\- Ковен _заинтересован_ в успехе миссии, они жертвуют тобой – поправь меня, Мирра Шварцзайд погибнет для всех в ближайшие полгода, и погибнет навсегда?  
Ведьма закусила щеку изнутри, но улыбнулась.  
\- И для тебя тоже, колдун.  
\- Разумеется. Но если Ковен идет на такие жертвы, найти предлог для того, чтобы в мутной воде междуцарствия обнаружить документы о древней покупке этой земли бароном фон Хартхайм, действующей до сих пор... у Ковена сильные юристы.   
\- Я передам Ковену твои условия.  
\- Чудно! – чудовище взмахнуло руками, как если бы собиралось хлопнуть в ладоши, но в последний момент на узловатых пальцах его оказался пергамент с договором.  
\- Не возражаешь? Чтобы соблюсти формальности.  
\- Нисколько. Чьей кровью подписывать?  
\- Достаточно крови. Бутыли и компоненты принесет моя помощница королеве Гелитии.  
\- Согласна.   
Мирра оставила широкий росчерк под текстом договора, довольно коротким, положила рядом перо.  
\- Надеюсь, твоя смерть не будет связана с Хартхаймом? – как бы невзначай осведомился колдун.  
\- О, нет-нет, там все просчитано. Несчастный случай, какой невозможно предугадать даже самым могучим провидицам, а у меня все-таки другая специализация.  
\- Пролью по тебе слезинку.  
\- Сохрани ее в колбе, я потом посмотрю.  
Колдун улыбнулся удовлетворенно, Мирра поднялась и пожала его жесткую руку. Сделка состоялась.

Спустя полгода Мирра Шварцзайд, боевая ведьма, входящая в Западный Ковен (и не на последних ролях), возвращаясь из маленькой деревушки в Альпах, куда она ездила по вызову, проезжала по горному ущелью, через которое пролегает узкая, но довольно удобная дорога, и попала под сход камней. Через многие месяцы, когда дорогу восстановили, нашли остатки костей, одежды и вещей ведьмы. Мирра Шварцзайд погибла.  
Король Гелитии меж тем, приехав на один из приемов к герцогу Швайштайнскому, встречает прекрасную девушку, высокородную, но бедную, скромную, но со скрытой силой, мгновенно влюбляется и возвращается домой уже с ней, чтобы назвать ее королевой.  
Одиннадцать принцев с достоинством поздоровались с новой королевой. Король представил их по именам, но она, конечно, не могла сразу запомнить всех – да и не это требовалось.  
Заговоренная, кованная в семи травах серебряная кольчуга, закрывающая под платьем все ее тело, нагрелась, когда принцы подходили по очереди к ее руке. Они тоже щупали ее, еще по-детски неумело, их неуклюжий вурдалачий гипноз отскакивал от нее. Пока. Она понимала.   
Девочка, Эльза, подошла последней. Не больше шести лет, чистое лицо, невинные голубые глаза. Даже если и обучается у опытной ведьмы, сейчас безвредна. Королева, назвавшаяся Мирабеллой и пообещавщая стать детям доброй мачехой, не стала в этот первый же вечер рассматривать в глазах падчерицы пленку, означавшую бы принадлежность к не-живым.  
Вурдалаки, три самых старших, прилетели к ней на третью ночь, но для ее квалификации у них еще не выпали молочные зубы. Настучавшись вдоволь в окна, изнутри по раме исписанных тайными знаками, они пошипели и улетели ни с чем.  
Меж тем Мирабелла внимательно осматривала все, что окружало короля и его детей. Она заметила серебро – едва заметную, рассеянную пыль в игрушках и одежде: у детей вырабатывали иммунитет. Отвлекая короля, она отняла у детей все, что содержало хоть крупицу отравы для них, вместо богатых игрушек выдав простые шерстяные, медные и дубовые поделки, посоветовав представить себе самые богатые и изысканные чудеса. Она разговаривала с ними, глядя сверху вниз и едва роняя слова – одиннадцать пар красных, голодных глаз ловили их и набрасывались, ища ошибку, лазейку, разрешение прийти, тайное имя или слабое место.  
Изредка, поднявшись на башню, чтобы полюбоваться закатом, Мирабелла задумывалась о том, так ли виноваты эти дети, что родились необычными, и можно ли их было воспитать, и не отдать ли Эльзу – маленькую мерзавку с чистыми голубыми глазами – на послушание в монастырь при Ковене, из нее выжгли бы все чужеродное, заковали в железный корсет Кодекса и ... пожалуй, убили бы, неизменно решала она.  
Но дети были еще детьми, и это представляло проблему. Пока они не достигли нужного возраста, их защищала их детская невинность, и зелье не действовало. Но принцев было так много, и между младшим и старшим лежала пропасть лет, а устранять их нужно было одновременно.   
Эльза беспокоила Мирабель. Девочка явно ни у кого не училась, не умела читать и писать, но прекрасно осознавала свою силу и, не умея изучать, быстро запоминала то, что получалось случайно, и активно пользовалась.  
Накануне Третьей луны король дал большой бал, на который приехали короли и королевы и прочие знатные люди со всех ближайших королевств. В середине приема, когда смех и веселье перестали нуждаться в постоянном внимании хозяев, к королеве Мирабель подошла девушка с темно-зелеными глазами и каштановыми волосами и, соблюдя протокол реверансом, негромко сказала:  
\- Моя королева, я Бертха Герихтенглюк, и привезла вам небольшой подарок от своего господина барона. Он просит простить его, что не смог приехать лично и засвидетельствовать свое восхищение.  
\- Белка? – вырвалось у Мирабель невольно. К счастью, их никто не слушал.  
\- Бертха, - ослепительной улыбкой поправила девушка, чуть прикрыв глаза в знак того, что королева права. – Подарок моего господина слишком велик, чтобы внести его в эту залу, но, может быть...  
\- Я велю _своим_ слугам забрать его.  
\- Он внизу, в моей повозке.   
Внутренне Мирабель ликовала. Не было за три года ее пребывания в Гелитии, долгие, бесконечные, беспросветные годы дня счастливее, чем тот бал, и вновь засияли ее черные глаза, и заблестели ее иссиня-черные гладкие волосы. И вновь король, заскучавший было, влюбился в молодую королеву.  
Той же ночью, когда все уснули, она распаковала большой ящик, присланный ей Румпелем, бережно расставила все по полкам. Колдун не обманул, и бутылки, и все компоненты были нужного качества. Омыв руки в молоке змеи с серебром, она вытерла их насухо и принялась за составление зелья.

Котелок томился на огне три дня, затем зелье следовало закопать и продержать в зеленой земле под северной стеной каменного строения еще год. Еще целый год! Мирабель, двумя пальцами стерев с глаз сон, встряхнулась. Через год младший из братьев уже переступит возрастную черту, а старший еще не вступит в юношество. Но ее беспокоила Эльза.   
Она превращала дворовых слуг в животных, правда, только наполовину и смотрела, хохоча и хлопая в ладоши, как несчастные инокефалы, вопя по-звериному, носились по двору, пока не разбивали голову о стену, или ложились в грязь, прямо где стояли, и скулили, пока кто-нибудь не сжаливался над ними.  
Мирабель наблюдала за маленьким садиком, взращиваемым самой принцессой, наблюдала и ужасалась. В ночь Четвертой луны она не выдержала и вновь спустилась в свою потайную залу.  
В стеклянном котелке сварила она зелье, очертив ее золотой вязью каббалистических знаков, капнула на три маленькие пылинки. Пылинки тут же ожили и тихонько зажужжали, как мошки.  
\- Летите, - сказала им королева, - ты сядь ей на голову, пусть детская энергия ее поутихнет. Ты – сядь ей на лоб, пусть детская фантазия ее смирится. А ты сядь ей на сердце, пусть успокоится ее черная сила.  
Пылинки просочились через малюсенькую щелочку, поднялись по сквозняку в спальню принцессы и сделали все, как велела королева. Однако утром, за завтраком, Мирабелла обнаружила, что пылинки ее почти растаяли.   
«Она сильнее, чем я предполагала», - подумала ведьма. Не прошло и недели, как ее заклятие полностью рассыпалось.  
В ночь Первой луны нового года она вновь заперлась в комнате и вновь сварила золотое зелье, на этот раз капнув его на три пуговицы. Пуговицы поднялись и превратились в лепестки вишни, парящие в воздухе.  
\- Летите к принцессе, - сказала им королева и повторила свой завет. Лепестки покачнулись и беззвучно поплыли к спальне Эльзы. Но вновь на второе или третье утро они завяли, а через неделю совсем исчезли.  
Мирабелла негодовала и скрипела зубами. Зелье должно было зреть еще не меньше двух месяцев, Эльза же удивляла ее. Девочка не достигла и десяти лет, но, судя по всему, готовилась вступить в отрочество. Королева настрого велела слугам сразу же сообщить ей, когда это случится. Но когда это случится, будет поздно, о королева, слишком поздно.  
В третий раз сварила она зелье в стеклянном котелке и вылила его, шипящее, на три больших камня, которые обернулись жабами.  
\- Скачите, - сказала она едва не в отчаянии. – Ты сядь ей на затылок и запечатай для ее силы всякий свет или тьму, которой она питается. Ты сядь ей на лоб и запечатай всякий воздух, которым дышит ее сила. А ты сядь ей на сердце, чтобы оттянуть момент ее инициации. Скачите!  
Жабы коротко квакнули и запрыгали мокро по ступеням. Мирабелла сжала воротник своего платья. Она знала, что и это не поможет, что нужно спешить. Ни Ковен, ни колдун из Хартхайма не могли помочь ей. Если использовать зелье сейчас, его действие станет обратимым, оно недозрело, в нем и половины силы нет! Но если промедлить и упустить момент становления ведьмы, никакое зелье ей уже не понадобится. Мирабель решилась.  
Широкими полосами разливая зелье по кроватям принцев, она шипела:  
\- Поднимайтесь, черные птицы! Поднимайтесь, беззубые, бескостые, летать вам под солнцем, а ночью быть людьми, поднимайтесь!  
И упыри, извиваясь, с ненавистью плевались, но не могли сдвинуться с места, пока зелье не касалось их, потому что под кроватью каждого горел огненный треугольник. А попав под зелье, они оборачивались лебедями и бессильно били крыльями.   
\- Кыш, кыш отсюда! – Мирабель распахнула окна. Белое облако перьев, злое, локтистое, накрыло ее, но она вырвалась, схватила кувшин с остатками недобродившего зелья и бросилась в комнату Эльзы.

Девочка спала. Сладко, как спят только счастливые дети, а над затылком, лбом и сердцем ее парили три золотые розы.  
\- Проклятье.   
Мирабелла подхватила кувшин и вылила на лицо Эльзы, ровным голосом произнося заклинания, и под тяжелы зельем прекрасная внешность девочки распадалась, как спелый арбуз, обнажая истинное ее лицо. Принцесса проснулась и попыталась кричать, но захлебнулась. Королева же поняла, что едва не опоздала. Когда последняя капля вытекла из кувшина, она тренированным движением вытащила из-за резинки на запястье длинную иглу, воткнула в изголовье Эльзы и, глядя в голубые глаза принцессы, сказала:  
\- Беги отсюда. Король не признает тебя, братья твори далеко, беги, не оглядываясь, отныне это моя земля.  
\- Ошибаешься, ведьма. Эта земля всегда будет нашей, - просипела бывшая девочка, оскаливая мелкие острые зубы. Но сделать ничего не могла. Мирабелла с усилием нажала на иглу, и девочка вскрикнула. Она начала понимать.  
\- Убери это!  
\- Замок полон таких игл. Убирайся. Вон! – она резко выдернула иглу. Эльза вскочила – безобразная, черная лицом, в густых пятнах невпитавшегося зелья, с горящими глазами, сделала движение к королеве, но увидела, как в пальцах той моментально появилось сразу несколько игл, и убежала, топоча пятками по залитым солнцем каменным плитам.  
Мирабелла устало опустилась рядом с разворошенной кроватью. Ей осталась пара лет, чтобы извести короля, а затем....  
А затем...


	2. Chapter 2

Королева опустила лицо в разворошенные мятые простыни, бессильная, опустошенная, как будто осколки ее планов усыпали эту кровать, и она ложилась на них нежными руками, белым лицом, ложилась медленно, дрожа от боли и не находя сил остановиться.  
Зачем она отпустила девочку? Зачем? Почему не убила? Мирабелла прижала к лицу ком простынь, и все сжимала, сжимала перепачканными в зелье пальцами. Эльза может побежать к отцу, к своей наставнице, воссоединиться с братьями, наконец! Нужно довести дело до конца. Нужно, Мирабелла, громко сказала она, с усилием отнимая себя от простынь. Ярко-фиолетовые и бурые разводы остались на ее коже там, где ткань особенно сильно к ней припечаталась.  
Королева взмахнула руками, и кровать запылала, уничтожая следы зелья. Еще один взмах – и все исчезло, осталась лишь нетронутая, сияющая чистотой постель. Мирабелла взяла кувшин и вышла.  
Пока она выкладывала в башнях и воротах пучки отпугивающих трав, то и дело щурясь на слепое пасмурное небо, пока проверила сдерживающие заклятья на двери опочивальни короля, пока, наконец, отмокала в ванне с душистыми солями, пролетел день. На закате же король через слуг потребовал ее присутствия на ужине.  
Мирабелла несла себя спокойно, словно все еще была разбита, и ничего худшего с ней случиться более не могло. Она обернула бедра поясом Верховной Ведьмы, тяжелым, но верным амулетом, надела поверх большое платье с мехом.  
Король встретил ее вроде бы грозно, но неприветливость его развеялась мгновенно. Он попросил королеву не скучать на дальнем конце стола, но занять место рядом с ним – поближе к огню и подливке. Движения Его Величества, не смотря на возраст и комплекцию, внезапно стали быстры и настойчивы, Мирабелла молча позволяла трогать себя, пока руки короля не нащупали под плотным платьем ее амулет.  
\- Что это, моя милая королева? – ворковал король, - Неужели пояс верности? Ну вот еще глупости, ведь я и без того верю тебе, - он справился с застежками платья и взялся за пояс, чтобы сорвать его одним могучим движением.  
Упал мощный дубовый стул, король, в ужасе с ревом потрясая обожженными руками, запнулся об него и шлепнулся на обширный величественный зад.  
\- Мирабелла! Как это… объясни!  
\- Это, Ваше Величество, - она устало прикрыла веки, - значит, что судьбой мне предназначено сократить срок своей задачи и закончить все сегодня. Mrat! – она резко открыла глаза, и король замер под ее взглядом. Длинным ногтем она начертала в воздухе письмена – в руке короля появился кинжал из заговоренной стали. Рука приблизилась к горлу и широким движением погрузила клинок в аорту.  
Мирабелла брезгливо подняла руку, возводя над собой щит от фонтанирующей крови. 

 

На заре ее разбудила маленькая алогрудая птичка, дергавшая ее за рукав. Королева осмотрела птичку, не обнаружила записки, привязанной к лапке и собралась отшвырнуть нахалку за пределы замка и королевства, но птичка прыгнула в бокал, выпорхнув, встряхнулась, подняв облако красноватой взвеси, и обернулась матерью Исой. Мирабелла поклонилась.  
\- Ты поторопилась.  
\- Они поторопили меня.  
\- Ковен еще не выбрал наследника. Тебе придется принять правление на себя. Тебе придется стать Черной Королевой. Ты понимаешь, чем это чревато?  
\- Прекрасными принцами- освободителями?  
\- Да. Девчонка сбежала, заклятье ненадежно. Она может выйти замуж, удачно, и тогда она встанет во главе праведного войска.  
\- Сказка должна свершиться. Я справлюсь.  
\- Мы не будем тебе помогать.  
\- Я понимаю.  
\- Но возможно, кто-то будет помогать _ей_. Белые феи, не разобравшись, любят принести свою помощь всем обиженным и страждущим.  
\- Я это… учла.  
\- Если ты останешься в живых – Ковен примет и укроет тебя. Помни это.  
\- Спасибо, матушка Иса.  
Пожилая женщина, чьи волосы были белее снега, а лицо перечеркнул не один шрам, кивнула ей с улыбкой, встряхнулась и вновь алогрудой птичкой вылетела из замка.


	3. Белые феи

Шли годы, Румпельштильцхен становился все мрачнее: Белла угасала. Последняя сделка, заключенная им, оказалась лишь частью чужого плана, он получил с нее так мало, ничтожно мало сказочной силы, что, даже целиком, до крупинки, отдав ее девушке, он не смог ее напитать.  
Она старела. Не становилась безобразнее или неприятнее – нет, в любом своем возрасте она была мила ему и дорога, но таяла ее сотканная из его заклятий жизнь. Тяжелее становился ее шаг, дольше и глубже сон. Сон вечный стал для нее грядущей реальностью.  
Румпель вынес ее на руках на террасу, где сегодня, подвластные его воле, вились хмель и виноград.  
\- Та ведьма, Мирра, - проговорила Белль, когда он устроил ее в высоком кресле и сам сел у ее ног. – О ней давно ничего не было слышно.  
\- Мирра погибла. Королева Мирабелла убила короля и узурпировала власть в Гелитии. Не совсем то, что планировалось изначально, однако она смогла удержать власть и даже заполнить землю каким-то подобием сорняков и колючек.  
\- Земля любит законных королей, - задумчиво, нараспев, сказала Белла, погружая пальцы в волосы колдуна. – А что же дети?  
\- Дети подались в сторону моря, на север, мне неизвестно, почему. Я не слежу за ними. Какими холодными стали твои руки.  
\- Прости.  
Она виновато отняла пальцы, но он поймал и закрыл своими ладонями.  
\- Это ты прости, - колдун замолчал. И вдруг сказал: - Белые феи. Этот бестолковый суетливый народец хронических крестных захочет вмешаться – по правде, меня удивляет, что они до сих пор не вмешались! – им нужно лишь подсказать! –взяв ее за руки, Румпель поднялся. Белла ответила ему грустной улыбкой – такой мудрой, такой закатной, что сжималось сердце.  
\- Но ты не можешь подсказать им. Ты заключил сделку с Миррой.  
\- Не могу. Но ты можешь.  
\- Как? Если ты скажешь мне, это будет все равно, что…  
\- Я не скажу. Ты отвозила ей мой подарок. И – моя библиотека по-прежнему открыта для тебя.  
Наконец-то и Белль просияла, поняв его план. Озорно закусив губу – и словно молодость на миг вернулась к ней, - она спустилась с кресла, прижала поцелуй к подбородку колдуна и убежала в самое любимое свое место в замке.

 

И так, окрыленная, Белла закопалась в библиотечные недра.  
Миссис Заваркис приносила ей чай и легкий обед, несколько раз в сутки, покачивала головой с неодобрением, обнаружив незначительные изменения на подносе с предыдущей сервировкой, и уходила, молча, обменявшись взглядом с Мышухой.  
Мышуха крутилась рядом. То лезла под руки, мнямкая и толкая рогатым теплым лбом в сторону еды (еды! глупое двуногое создание), то порхала над стопками пересмотренных книг, ныряя в золотые пыльные лучи, что просачивались в щели занавесов, то спала, свернувшись тугим клубком, утомленная невниманием хозяйки. Мелкие, неважные, поверхностные действия: она следила за Беллой, как мягкая забота барона, обнимала ее плечи, когда баронесса, выбившись из сил, засыпала прямо на расстеленной на досках шкуре, опускала плавно и притаскивала в зубах плед. Привычная, как занавеси или сколы на ножках стола, Мышуха не отвлекала баронессу, хоть звени она всеми семью уровнями хрустальной бахромы большой библиотечной люстры (чего драконица, конечно, не делала).  
Белла искала. Зелье из печени дракона, чтобы усмирить зверя, помнила она, и еще несколько компонентов и специальная посуда. Затем нужно было найти противодействующее зелье или обряд, желательно несложный и осуществимый в имеющихся условиях, и чтобы белые феи ничего не перепутали. Затем следовало найти белых фей. У баронессы внезапно появилось очень много работы.

Доверив баронессу Мышухе, Румпель позволил себе (заставил себя) не думать о ней: он считал. Действия Беллы не нарушали его невольного слова, данного Ковену, а даже если бы это было так, ведьмы далеко не были сахарными принцессами в карамельных платьях, и едва ли бы стали надоедать ему истериками и воплями о предательстве.  
Конечно, скорее всего, не существует такого способа восстановления Эльзы на троне Гелитии, чтобы королева Мирабелла осталась жива. Однако Мирра уже погибла, и Ковен прекрасно знает риски. Его волновало не это.  
Первый этап сказки дал ему слишком мало золотой силы, окажется ли второй продуктивнее? Сможет ли он восполнить сосуд таящей молодости Беллы? Возможно ли это теперь хоть какими-либо силами?  
Румпель подумал о том, не предупредить ли матушку Ису о том, что Хартхайм вступает во вторую фазу истории, но, медленно проведя пальцем по носу, решил этого не делать. Ведьмы осведомлены о его позиции, его интересах и его лояльности. Он и без того был слишком честен в этой игре.

Колдун повелел принести пару охапок соломы в старую темницу на вершине Девичьей башни, туда, где в углу стояла старая прялка. Лучше всего ему думалось, когда пальцы были заняты работой.

***

Веселые брызги солнца рассыпались по лугу, как веснушки или смех невинного ребенка. Элена Бюрм, переполненная восторгом от чудесного дня раннего лета, кружилась, босиком соприкасаясь с теплой жирной землей, с теплой травой, сливаясь в экстазе с молодым лугом и беззвучно хохоча, кружилась, пока не упала в густые травы, и пышные юбки ее опустились куполом. Элена Бюрм перевернула корзинку, чтобы собранное не просыпалось, и счастливо вздохнула.  
\- Ах, как же хорошо! – воскликнула она, обращаясь к цветам, бабочкам, мышкам, солнцу, и всякому, кто мог ее услышать. Затем она замолчала. И внезапно ей показалось, как будто маленькая принцесса эльфов тихо-тихо плачет внутри бутона колокольчика на другом конце луга. Элена приподнялась на локте и прислушалась. Так и есть: какая-то несчастная девушка плакала безутешно, совсем рядом. Но разве можно такое допустить! Элена схватила корзинку и поднялась, оглядываясь. Ах, вот же: действительно, на другом конце луга, скрытая целой шапкой высоких метелок, сжалась в комочек несчастная в бледно-желтом платье и шляпе.  
Легким шагом Элена подлетела к бедняжке и, ласково коснувшись ее плеча, спросила:  
\- Скажи, что так огорчило тебя в такой чудесный день раннего лета?  
\- О, горе мое велико! – отозвалась та, поворачивая к свету свое заплаканное лицо, и теперь Элена увидела, что это была женщина средних лет, еще очень красивая, но постаревшая от невзгод. Темно-зеленые глаза ее казались совсем прозрачными от слез.  
\- Расскажи же мне, - Элена взяла ее холодную руку в свои, - может быть, вместе мы сможем победить твою беду.  
Женщина улыбнулась сквозь слезы.  
\- Спасибо тебе, добрая девушка. Хоть я и не знаю твоего имени, ты уже готова помочь мне, но, боюсь, даже самые могущественные волшебники тут окажутся бессильны. Дело в том, что моя дорогая госпожа, которую я выкормила, как свое дитя, а затем прислуживала ей верно и преданно, пала жертвой черного колдовства: ее мачеха осерчала на нее и заколдовала, ее и ее братьев! Я сбилась с ног, чтобы собрать противоядие тому колдовству, но сил моих не хватает: одному волшебнику я отдала свой изумрудный пояс за вот эту связку амулетов, другому – свои чудесные волосы за секрет пряжи из крапивы, - Элена разглядела тут, что под шляпой волосы женщины были совсем короткими, - но я всего лишь человек, и сбилась с ног. Не выручить мне моей госпожи, пропадет она, такая невинная, такая добрая! Пропадет только за то, что оказалась милее своей мачехи! – и женщина снова залилась слезами.  
\- Ну будет, будет, - задумчиво сказала Элена, поглаживая ее по плечу. – А знаешь, что. На счастье повстречались мы с тобой. Я тебе помогу.  
\- Как же ты поможешь мне? Моя госпожа далеко за морем! Не один месяц будет плыть корабль, чтобы достичь берегов той страны, да и тот корабль надо найти, а ни один капитан не возьмет на борт девушку.  
\- Да, все это верно, - кивнула Элена и улыбнулась загадочно, - но я не простая девушка. Твое горе так тронуло меня, что я тебе откроюсь: я – Белая фея! Обычно нас называют Феями-крестными, и мы помогаем только своим крестницам, но ты перенесла столько невзгод, что я не могу пройти мимо.  
Она поднялась и протянула женщине обе руки.  
\- Скажи мне все, что тебе удалось узнать у волшебников о том, как снять это заклятие, и еще настоящее имя твоей госпожи, то, которым ее крестили, и я в мгновение ока окажусь рядом с ней и сделаю все так, что заклятие будет снято. Очень скоро ты вновь ее увидишь!  
\- О прекрасная фея! – женщина едва не упала Элене в ноги, но тут же спохватилась, достала свою корзинку и начала торопливо перечислять, доставая свертки, что и в какой последовательности нужно делать. – Спасибо тебе! Да хранит тебя пресвятой Бонифаций!  
Голова Элены немного закружилась от того количества сложных действий, которые требовалось выполнить, но она все равно улыбалась, аккуратно убирая свертки в свою корзинку. В самом деле, она все сделает лучшим образом.  
Улыбнувшись и помахав на прощанье, она хлопнула в ладоши и исчезла в облаке золотой пыльцы.  
Устало опустившись в траву, Белла сняла жаркую шляпу, позволив волосам рассыпаться по спине, вытерла платком мокрое лицо. Как все-таки утомительно иметь дело с Белыми феями. И только бы эта Маргаритка ничего не напутала.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мышуха - маленькая домашняя драконица, вместо кошки, размером с дога, за исключением лап. Похожа на китайского дракона.  
> По некоторым слухам, бытующим в замке, Мышуха является материальным воплощением любви барона, случано (или не случайно) получившей материальное воплощение.


End file.
